This invention relates to a method for operating a balancing machine and to a control element for carrying out the method.
Conventional wheel balancing machines are operated via a plurality of buttons and/or keys. This requires exact knowledge of all control elements on the part of the user. If the user is not especially skilled in handling the machine, he must engage in a time-consuming search for the control elements on the control console. This can easily lead to errors which prolong the wheel balancing process and/or falsify the results.
The problem of the invention is to simplify operation of the machine so that an operator with no detailed knowledge of the balancing process can nevertheless handle the machine well.
This problem is solved by the method according to the invention of operating a balancing machine wherein the run of the balancing process is program controlled, and the program-controlled run runs in steps, stops or can be stopped at suitable points via a single-knob control element. The single-knob control element at predetermined steps of the program triggers functions which depend on the current status of the program-controlled run. Operating the single-knob control element in a primary mode triggers primary functions which control the run according to a predetermined standard program, and operating the single-knob control element in a secondary mode triggers secondary functions which allow deviation from the standard program at the predetermined steps. The primary functions include starting and stopping a balancing run, and the secondary functions include at least calling a help function.
The invention also includes a control element for operating a balancing machine, comprising a control element having a single-knob control element which is operable independently in at least a primary and a secondary mode. The single-knob control element is movable axially for executing the primary mode by depressing the control element, and mounted rotatably for executing the secondary mode by turning the single-knob control element. A button (2) is disposed on an axle (9) which is centered by a centering device (10) and mounted movably in the vertical direction. A gearwheel (6) is disposed on the axle (9) for cooperating with sensors (5) as incremental transducers, and a microswitch (8) is mounted below the gearwheel in the direction of the axle (9), said switch being operable by the gearwheel (6).